There and Back Again, an Elf's tale, by Legolas
by Niela4ever
Summary: Basically, Legolas's adventures with this Elf women he meets...Please R&R!


A\N: I wrote the end of this story at, like, 1:30 in the morning, so it might be slightly strange, but please R&R! Any facts that are wrong, just, bear with me, I realized them, but they fit in with the story, so….

A shadow drifted through the gravesite. Each gravestone was huge and elaborate, twice the size of a normal Man. The shadow came out from behind a stone, and it took the shape of a young Elfish woman. She glanced at the words written on each stone, before sopping in front of a beautiful marble stone, one of the biggest in the vast courtyard. As she knelt down before it, she gently brushed some wildly growing vines away from the words written on it.

Suddenly, a voice disturbed her. "You are not from these parts, are you?"

She looked up at the blond Elf standing before her. "No," she said softly.

"You are a Loth- Lorien Elf, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Then what are you doing in Rivendell?"

"I have come to visit the tomb of my grandfather. He was a great Elvish warrior, and although he was Loth-Lorien, legend says his tomb is here, in Rivendell."

"What was his name? Perhaps I can help you find his grave."

"Oh, I believe it is this one," she said, pointing towards the tomb in front of which she knelt. "His name was Haldir."

The blond Elf's face deepened and his eyes grew dark with memory.

"_Haldir! To the Keep! No! Halllllldir!"_

"Are you alright?" The women was standing now, looking worried.

He was jerked out of his memory. "Yes, my apologies. I-" he paused. "I knew Haldir. He was a great warrior, and he fought till the end. You should be proud to have such a grandfather."

"Oh, I am." She sighed softly. "Wait a moment," she said quietly. "If you were there by his death, you must have also been fighting at Helm's Deep. The place from where he never returned." Her eyes grew thoughtful as she remembered that day…

"_Aznayim!_ _Come! There is a visitor at the house!" _

_The little black-haired Elf ran, following her big sister through the beautiful lights and trees of Loth-Lorien. As they approached their glowing home, they slowed to a halt. _

"_Aznayim, you're small. Go through the door and see who it is."_

_She nodded importantly as she slipped inside the half open door, quietly. She stared at the beautiful, glowing white dress that was right in front of the door. The women wearing the dress was tall and stunning, and she had a special, golden, glow that seemed to shimmer. _

"_Lady Galadriel," Aznayim breathed. _

_She caught the end of the conversation. "Will you lead this army, on it's last mission in Middle-Earth?"_

_She stared as her grandfather nodded. "I will," he said, slowly, sadly. "But I will not return."_

"_Grandfather!" Aznayim burst out._

_He saw her peeking out from behind Galadriel. "Aznayim-le!" He said, using his pet name for his favorite granddaughter. "You should not be here." He said in a voice that oozed disappointment._

"_But, I-" she ran to him and buried her face in his silver robes. "Oh, Grandfather!" She sobbed. He lifted her up to his eye level and said in a harsh voice. "Aznayim-le, never forget this. I will always be with you, always. You must visit me, no matter where I am, when you turn 120 years old. If I am no longer in this world, you still must visit me. Only then will you fulfill your true destiny, the one you are bound to forever!"_

"_Okay, Grandfather." She agreed. _

"_Promise me!" He ordered her in a voice he had never used before._

"_I-I promise!"_

"Are you okay?" Aznayim jumped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What did you say?"

"Nothing. To answer your question, I was at Helms Deep. It was a-" he shuddered. "a brutal battle."

She sighed, a sigh filled with pain and longing. Suddenly, she jumped up. "What's your name?" Aznayim asked urgently.

"Legolas," he replied. "Why?"

"You knew Lord Aragorn? The King of Gondor?"

"Yes, we're still good friends."

"Oh, would you do me a favor? I mean, I know we've only just met, but I MUST get an audience with him, immediately! It's a matter of life and death." She added hastily.

Legolas looked at her. She stared back at him, with clear, shining eyes, eyes that told the truth.

"Okay. I'll do it." He said, speaking the four words that would change his life forever.

"Thank you!" She hugged him, and then quickly drew away. "I-I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"It's quite all right," Legolas said, as he whistled for his horse, who came charging through the leafy vines. Legolas mounted the horse, after helping Aznayim up. He moved his hands awkwardly, so that he was holding her on the horse carefully, but touching as little as possible of her.

'Thank you," she said again, as they rode off into the inky blackness, towards Gondor.

_TBC…_


End file.
